Talk:"Phineas and Ferb Hawaiian Vacation"
Voice actor The page currently says that the hotel manager being played by the same person as the hotel manager in Suite Life is a coincidence, but it seems more like a direct reference to me. Anyone have evidence of that? Seems to be a fake.—SlayerMan118 21:04, June 16, 2010 (UTC) *it's listed on zap2it.com Washington Nationals in World Series vs. Tampa Bay Rays 21:07, June 16, 2010 (UTC) Not fake The air date for this episode is 7/09/2010. I work in the television information industry. 21:09, June 16, 2010 :I don't believe the episode is fake. There was a promo for an episode where the Flynn family goes on a tropical vacation for this summer. But until more information is released, I think we should be careful. We don't want to delete this page if we don't have to, and we don't want to leave this page blank if we don't have to. Black Spiderman 21:28, June 16, 2010 (UTC) ::Blackspiderman: Can you confirm this information and show proof of what you are saying? Otherwise, we are going to err on the side of caution and delete this page. Until we get any information on the airing of new episodes such as press releases/promos from Disney XD MediaNet, information from the Disney/Pixar (Toonzone) forums, etc... that we know is credible and certain we would rather that the page be deleted and then created later when known information comes to light. Right now, nothing is known about this episode and was created by an anonymous user, who did not cite any sources for this information to back up the creation of this episode page. BigNeerav 22:48, June 16, 2010 (UTC) :::It's listed on zap2it.com, which is the very place Disney Channel's own web site draws its schedule listings from. That's credible enough for me. -- Ryan Stoppable (call me, beep me) 23:44, June 16, 2010 (UTC) : I see that........then the page should be kept as is. Once more information is known when we get press releases and such, we can add more. I will also look for other sources (such as the Toonzone forums) in the meantime to confirm the date. BigNeerav 23:54, June 16, 2010 (UTC) : : Yeah, and I can post the link to a Youtube video that shows evidence of the episode. It was shown during a commercial promoting summer episodes on Disney XD episodes. Here: Disney XD - "Biggest Adventures of the Summer" Trailer - Long Version ::It's between 0:57 and 1:04. Hope's that proof enough for you. Black Spiderman 01:22, June 17, 2010 (UTC) i knew it was real allready. i've seen the comercials, too. it looks awsomistic!!!!! 10:47, June 29, 2010 (UTC)(aka iluvperry. not a user but wish i was :( ) Episode Running Time I was looking at the summary of this episode on my TV and it said that the running time would be only half an hour long.Cmcrox11 03:31, July 3, 2010 (UTC) :Same with zap2it, but at least we will have a 60 minute episode with the around the world one a month from now. Isabella and Lego Liker 03:49, July 3, 2010 (UTC) On Demand It says premired on July 7 on on demand but its not showing up for me. is this fake? We wish you a Perry Christmas and a Doofenshmirtz-free year! 03:42, July 8, 2010 (UTC) Reference? It seems like Dr. Doofenshmirtz finding Perry's lack of trunks a European quality being a reference to something but I'm not sure. PFMuffinStrike455 Talk 01:24, August 22, 2010 (UTC) Also Dr. Doofenshmirtz making a line in the sand, and when he notices Perry has refreshments, he erases it with his foot. PFMuffinStrike455 Talk 01:27, August 22, 2010 (UTC) The second one is a reference to Madagascar.TheMiniJayJulian that bullet. 01:33, August 22, 2010 (UTC) Some Doubts. The allusion of Madagascar when Doofenshmirtz builds a terrible home and has no food COULD also be an allusion to the Spongebob Squarepants episode where Squidward makes a dividing line where he has no food and such a little home and Spongebob and Patrick have lots of food and tents. But I don't know if I edit it or not....[[User:TMJ-JJ|[[User:TMJ-JJ|'Julian to the rescue!']]]] 02:22, September 27, 2010 (UTC) : "Drawing a line" is a pretty common military phrase. It's used in other places to indicate "this is the point where we're not going to take it any more". In this episode, Doof erasing the line doesn't reference Madagascar. It just shows he's not resolute in his stance. He sees something better and realizes the line is preventing him from being a part of it, so he tries to pretend the line didn't really mean what he said it did. — RRabbit42 (leave a message) 14:58, September 29, 2010 (UTC) Translation Hey, if you ask: Holidays is translated to Dias Festivos (in this case, religious Perry It says in the errors perry couldn't go to Hawaii BUT in the 3rd or 4th scene it mentions perry tried to convince Lawrence to go to Hawaii on behalf of monogram so he could defeat doof. so.... monogram may have pulled some strings and got perry in there without quarantine Josho 19:55, June 9, 2011 (UTC) Ferb's line Hunk of plastic '''is really '''honker, isn't it? Buggum | (Talk) 01:23, June 19, 2011 (UTC) Waterfall. The Waterfall in Pt. 2 is identical to the Tangerine Orangutan Preserve from Bad Hair Day. What section should this be added under? Metroidfan01 15:58, December 7, 2011 (UTC) The convention on this wikia is to put facts like this only in the later episode. This is to avoid something like, "Phineas and Ferb will see this waterfall again when their sister almost gets sent to an orangatan preserve." Buggum | (Talk) 14:22, December 7, 2011 (UTC) :Did not realize that Bad Hair Day came later, sorry. I really need to read up on my Phineas and Ferb-ology, :Metroidfan01 15:58, December 7, 2011 (UTC) : Spongebob house reference During the song "Bad Luck", when Candace fall into the mud, the mud on her head takes also the form of an ananas, that is really similar to the house of spongebob (whitout windows and door, obviously). Could this be a reference?